


Thanksgiving

by suyari



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Becket Boys - Freeform, Becket Brothers - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Becket Boys and the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. Featuring Romeo Blue & Gipsy Danger!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [День Благодарения](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558972) by [Alre_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alre_Snow/pseuds/Alre_Snow)



The first time they saw a real Jaeger, Raleigh had craned his neck back so far he'd toppled into Yancy. Their father had been standing behind them, Jaz on his shoulders, so they hadn't actually fallen. It was love at first sight.

Jaegers were still new then, still a wonder. The battles were _spectacular_. Televised real time victories against the alien incursion which threatened their very existence. Jaegers were celebrated almost as much as their pilots, and every chance the PPDC had to show them off and garner further support, they took.

Which was how, in a stunning display, after finding themselves in New York during the holidays, between shifts, Yancy and Raleigh Becket got to stare up at Romeo Blue as it marched stoically, carefully, down the city streets. Fans cheered, clapped, screamed, and roared in appreciation. But through it all, Yancy and Raleigh Becket just stared. Quietly captured in awe, completely unaware of the profound moment as it passed, changing their lives forever. 

"Yancy," Raleigh whispered, tugging his brother's hand, mittens swinging. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Yancy squeezed his hand back, the pair very still as they watched the Jaeger continue on down the street, disinterested in the sleigh that passed, Santa waving as elves threw confetti and streamers into the crowd. "One day," he replied. "We'll both know for sure what the other's thinking."

Raleigh smiled, realizing belatedly that they'd missed Santa passing, as Romeo Blue turned a corner and his eyes fell to the tail end of a sled. The crowd was moving, dispersing in all directions. Hands reached for them, but they stood there, holding one another for a long time.

"Hey," Yancy's voice is gentle, coaxing, and Raleigh blinks. Turning his head, he finds Yancy smiling at him. It isn't reproachful, as it possibly should be - but then, Yancy never was one for the rules - it's fond. "Don't rabbit on me, kid."

"I'm not," Raleigh replies, abruptly turning his attention back to the task at hand.

Yancy laughs, and it warms Raleigh in places that are Yancy's alone. The parts of him that _are_ Yancy. Undeniably, irrevocably, and so completely encompassing, that Raleigh wishes futilely that everyone could be blessed enough to know this feeling. Never alone, never unloved, no secrets, no words needed. Unwavering support, without doubt or fear, without needing to worry about being sorry, apologies, forgiveness.

"Nice crowd," his brother comments.

"Yeah," Raleigh agrees. "I'm glad we got chosen for this. It's a bit of a pain in the ass-" They had to be so very careful of every movement they made. More lives resting on their concentration now, than when they took on Kaiju along the miracle mile. The _slightest_ miscalculation...Yancy lights up bright and steady peripherally, and Raleigh abruptly focuses again. He loves how they can communicate like this. Loves how seamless it all is. How _right_ it makes him feel about everything. "But, I wouldn't rather be anywhere else."

"Me neither. Who knows, maybe we'll inspire a few kids today."

"We inspire kids every day," Raleigh replies, with a playfully haughty sniff.

"Yeah, we do, Rals. That we do."

"At the risk of being incredibly sacchrine..." They raise Gipsy's right arm and wave. It's a bit close, but there's plenty of room. Amusement bounces between them at the thought of the Marshall's likely fit of apoplexy over their breach in decorum.

"Yeah, I know. Me too."

"We can say it out loud every so often," Raleigh laughs. "Not like it's a crime."

"Yeah, but the words feel so hollow," Yancy replies. "Everything does when compared to this."

Raleigh hums in agreement, nodding slightly. "Still...I love you, Yance."

"Love you too, Rals."

And if Raleigh is thankful for anything this year, it's that he and Yancy are together. Doing what they love, being heroes, and the knowledge that as long as they live, they'll always be Drift compatible. If Raleigh knows nothing else, it's this.

He can feel Yancy's agreement, and buoyed, they continue down the street, performing the solemn duty of protecting Santa and the future.


End file.
